Network-based custom-printing systems allow a user to access software stored on a server, design a document or other item while connected to the server, and then print the document or item after the design has been completed. Traditional systems either print using a local printer or allow for ordering of professional prints (e.g., digital press fulfillment). If an end user wishes to print a project they have already created locally, they have to re-create that project in a separate tool focused on digital press printing. Alternatively, if an end user wishes to print a project they have created for a digital press printing, e.g., a professional printer; the user re-creates the project in a separate tool dedicated to local printing. These systems do not provide sufficient efficiency.
Professional printers have different capabilities and features from local printers and printing on these require very different processes. For example, paper used in such printing devices is often very different; e.g., a local printer may utilize a single 8½ in.×11 in. single sheet whereas the professional printer may utilize a roll or ream of paper or larger sized sheets of paper. Further, the overall area over which these printers can print may be very different. For example, professional printers can print much larger items. Further still, the printers may utilize different inks and color ranges, which may affect the available media on which items are printed or may affect the use of the end product printed. Still further, the print area on the printing medium may vary depending upon the printer being utilized.
These differences may make printing a design on different media (or via different printers) inefficient and difficult. In such situations, a user may be required to start from scratch for different printing processes. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that more efficiently and/or effectively print designs.